Different sizes and types of media can be used in a tumble vibratory deburr machine for deburring a hardware part, such as a machined part. Over time, the media wears as the part is tumbled, vibrated, and consequently deburred. The size of the media decreases as the media wears, and often gets stuck or lodged in the hardware part being deburred (such as in blind holes). Sometimes this lodged media is not found in the hardware part until after the part is assembled with other parts in an assembly. In many cases, removing the lodged media may not be possible with out damage to the hardware part and/or the assembly. Thus, the media must be screened to remove worn media, and then replaced with new media, on a regular basis to avoid the aforementioned issues. However, using conventional screening processes requires the deburring machine to be taken offline (deburring of parts to cease) for a period of time, which can disrupt the manufacturing process, cost valuable time, and increase overall costs.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.